<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Renegades by deisderium art (Deisderium)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544921">Art for Renegades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art'>deisderium art (Deisderium)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Fanart [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Yggdrasil - Freeform, magic in space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for @crinklefries' Renegades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Fanart [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. his own heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561080">Renegades</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries">crinklefries</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>from Chapter 14!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><em>Loki’s head is screaming, his palms burning as it’s stuck to the trunk. His skin feels aflame, his blood boiling, his feet lifting up up up—</em><p> </p><p>  <em>Suddenly he’s cut, drifting through the air, his body afloat, buoyed gently by something outside of himself.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>He stops in front of a bright, blinding light.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>He opens his eyes.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>In front of him is the World’s Tree.</em><br/>....</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Yggdrasil’s heart burns brightly into the center of his chest. </em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the rush of galaxies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve from crinklefries's Renegades! Hitting Chapter 14 again bc it's so good. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve watches Loki approach Yggdrasil. His skin drums with anticipation, the back of his throat filled with static, his head full of images—roots reaching for water, branches caressing life, the sky and the stars and the flash of galaxies being created and those collapsing. Steve hears a hum in his ears and feels a black hole opening in the center of his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki is the heart Yggdrasil wants, but Steve’s is the heart it understands. It will wake for one and devour the other. What a deal, to have made.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve closes his eyes and feels the soles of his feet brush the grass and then, suddenly, the ground is no longer beneath him.<br/>....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He screams as his skin burns hot—white, white, burning as a star lives and one dies. His nerves alight, crackling, his brain a pulse of white, hot noise, the rush of galaxies and universes in the center of his ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve claws and he grapples and suddenly, in the palm of his hands there is a bright, solid light, shaped like a seed. </em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>